The Silent Nile
by Rayisha
Summary: A slave trader had given Prince Atemu a female slave for a gift. She has a temper that is like a desert corba. This girl wishes to be free and run from her new master...but will her heart be taken away by someone that she is prohibited to love? AtemuxOC
1. Prologue Papyrus: Princess

The Silent Nile By: Rayisha 

Prologue Papyrus: Princess

Everyone around the fire was waiting for someone or something to arrive into the area. Several of these people were dressed in fashionable Arabian clothing for summer. Most of this company of people were female their face covered with multicolored veils to match their colorful and decorative outfits.

"What's taking her so long ?" asked one of the men in the group, whom we being entertained by the ladies with belly dancing.

"I don't know, but I bet she will be beautiful comes out. After all this is the last night of her being here since she is taking a ship to Egypt to be shown to the prince whom has yet to take a bride. The prince will likely choose her with her radiance." stated another.

Two guards dressed in armor and wielding spears came running up to the group.

"My lord the princess has be kidnapped! There is no trace of which way its camel went with how dark it is and how many hoof prints there are." reported one of the guards.

"You must find her! Or the whole arrangement with Egypt is…" The lord's voice was cut off by the site of flaming arrows hitting the camp.

All the members of the group had no time to prepare for the ambushed that followed after the arrows. A red sun rose that morning no one was left breathing. As for the princess, whom was 13, no one knew what had happen her nor where she was taken.

With an unconscious princess on his camel the kidnapper cackled wickedly. His plan to was sell her to the slave traders, whom would pay quite a lot of gold for a royal child. Especially if they were young and pure.

A/N: Plz R&R and read the next chapter.


	2. Papyrus One: The Gift of Dance

The Silent Nile 

By: Rayisha

Papyrus one: The Gift of Dance

An: This chapter has been redone for better introduction of the Egyptian setting and better length.  
-----

The Blazing Sun began to set making the hellish desert cool. This also made the Pharaoh's palace light up with torches as it too began to chill. A black two-humped camel came to the palace gates. It groaned as two figures swung off of its back. One of them was chained with silver cuffs and covered in a cloak. This person was pulled by the camel's owner.

Meanwhile Prince Atemu watched the jugglers and fire breathers, the entertainment provided by his father. He was quite board despite how many beautiful dancers there were among the other performers. As he was about to leave the performers made a path for a crooked looking man pulling someone behind him shrouded in a thin cloak, which was commonly worn in the evening. The crooked man limped over to the pharaoh bowing.

"My pharaoh, I have brought the prince a gift I'm sure he will like."

That made Atemu linger, 'It's probably another "personal" entertainer. All I want is a companion that I can talk to anyone with besides Priest Mahado and his apprentice, Mana.'

"Slave trader Akuma, present the face of Atemu's gift." the pharaoh commanded.

"Show yourself to your master!" Akuma shouted pushing the cloaked one.

It did as it was told; the whole cloak was stripped from its body, revealing a young woman. Her outfit was red as roses; it looked Arabic by the design, which all the palace dancers wore. The woman's long black hair snaked to the back of her knees. A transparent jacket laced around her upper garments. On her forehead was a silver headpiece in the shape of a fox. Dangling from both ears were gold hoop earrings. Glittering on each wrist were two bracelets rubbing up against her cuffs. A light red, thin veil embroidered with blue sequins, hid half of her face. Her eyes were blue as the deepest sea and her feet were bare and undecorated. Her thin belly was exposed.

Atemu gawked at her with awe, she in return gave him a glare as if she were a princess and her were a commoner!

"Why do you look at me so?" Atemu asked.

"I can not truly answer that Master." She answered spiting the word 'master'.

"She will bring quite a lot of pleasure my prince. Not only can she dance gracefully, she can provide the same in bed. At least that's what I offer from her. This one still has her flower. Plus she is from the exotic land Kitsune Isle…"

"My name is Iri not 'she' or 'woman' or 'you' ! How many times must I tell you that!" interrupted the woman.

" You will not raise your voice at me!" Akuma retorted, ready to strike the girl with his hand.

"Akuma, you will not harm her in my presence nor my father's. Do I make myself clear!" Atemu ordered.

"Yes, Prince Atemu. Now do you accept my gift, or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

"I accept your gift. But never come here again."

Akuma looked at the pharaoh, "Do you agree with his command your highness?"

"Yes, for the past few years you have brought many fine entertainers for my son and me. But you always treat them so cruelly."

"But they are just slaves…"

"Leave and never return." demanded the pharaoh pointing to the exit.

"As you wish." Akuma hissed, "but don't expect any beauties as mine from the other slave traders. Farewell."

Without another word he limped off never to be seen again…or so they thought.

While Atemu and Akuma had been speaking the guard had taken Iri to Atemu's sleeping chambers. After her cuffs were removed she was thrown on to his bed, after the guards left she began to weep.

'Why did I have to kidnapped on my last night of being at home?' she thought hugging her knees.

The sound of approaching footsteps was heard coming down the marble hallway. Iri looked up as more tears trickled down her face. Atemu entered. He cautiously came closer to her and sat next to her. Next, he wiped the tears away.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry. A smile suit's a woman's face better." he commented, with a gentle voice.

Iri's heart skipped a beat at his kind words. She took her eyes away from him,"Why do you say that when I am a lowly slave performer for you?"

" I think the slaves including you should be free to do what they wish and to be treated equal. The is no superior beings among the human races besides the gods. To me everyone is in the same rank…no matter whose line you are a part of."

Her gaze came back to the prince,she gazed at him.In the room's torch light, Iri got a better look at her new master, he was remarkably handsome his eyes purple as an amethyst. Below his shoulders were gold bands on each side. His wrists were hidden by thinner bands of gold. His head piece, which was also gold, had a large eye in the center. Red, black, and yellow. Two gold earrings hung from his ears. He wore something that looked like a skirt that stopped at the top of his knees. Nothing covered his chest accept a necklace. His skin was tanned. Suddenly a light blush came across his cheeks.

"Why do you stare at me so?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"…..Umm…uhhh… I…don't know. W-where shall I sleep?"

"Either the floor or…" Atemu paused blushing a little bit darker, "in this bed with me."

"I'll take the floor." Iri replied instantly after his answer.

"…I could always arrange that you have your own chambers."

Iri nodded and yawned rather largely, tired from the long trip across the desert. Soon she was asleep, Atemu caught her before she fell onto the floor. He sighed and laid her on his bed. His father came in to wish him good night.

"Father, may Iri have her own chambers? After all it's best she is comfortable." Atemu requested.

"She may sleep with the other slaves…"

Atemu's head went down, "At least she won't have to sleep on the floor there." he said looking at the slumbering Iri.

-  
Plz R&R the next chaper


	3. Papyrus two: Snake Charmer

**The Silent Nile**

By Rayisha

**Papyrus two: Snake Charmer**

**A/n: Thank for being so patient for me to update.**

* * *

Iri awoke in the slave chambers as a breeze blew in bringing in the smell of jasmine, which came from the bathing area. The sun was shining bright as ever. An asp was near Iri's face that made her freeze.

"Nato come!" commanded a feminine voice.

The asp slithered to the arm of a sinister looking woman and wrapped itself around her shoulders. She had very short brown hair with eyes that were crimson red.

"Sorry if Nato scared you." she said, not really sounding sorry, "just to let you know newbie I'm the best performer here. So stay in your place when we perform."

"One never shines in glory for too long…they're bound to be outshined by someone better." Iri replied sitting up.

"We'll see about that. I'm Rohona, the palace snake charmer." Rohona sneered petting Nato.

"A snake charmer?" Iri asked pretending to sound interested.

"Yep. Bet that beats your performing talent by a life time." Rohona said with cockiness.

"No. Actually, it is better than you can imagine. But my talent will be a surprise." Iri retorted calmly.

After all the slaves had made themselves look presentable, a voice disturbed them.

"Ladies, it's time." announced one of the guards.

Everyone followed the guard to the throne room, each dancer bowed to Atemu and his father.

A set of drums began to play signaling the dancing to start. a/n: think belly dancing. Following the dancing, two of the women were allowed to show off their talents. The first to present was Rohona she brought a weaved basket placing it on the floor and removing the lid. A flute was played next her as she danced which made Nato come out of his basket. He slithered over to her as she danced surprisingly he began to dance with her mimicking her movements as best as a snake could. She finished after Nato was back in his basket and bowed. Atemu and his father as well as the other observers clapped.

Iri stepped up and bowed, the drummer began to play a slow-paced song. the first part of her dance imitated a serpent then became quicker, but still graceful. Her 'partner' was a transparent red ribbon. She twirled it as she spun around in a circle. For a second she stopped smiling at Atemu then continued. For her finale, she pranced over to where Atemu was and sat in his lap putting the ribbon around his neck playfully bringing his face close to hers and kissing his nose then returned to where she was before and bowed once again.

Load applause was heard once she finished. Rohona grumbled as Nato hissed. Atemu was stunned and speechless. His amethyst eyes watched Iri leave with the other servants his hands fingering the red ribbon. When the servants were gone, he felt like he was in a trance.

"Prince Atemu, its time to look at more princesses." said Priestess Isis.

That shook him out of his daze, "Yay…" he groaned.

The guards opened a curtain to reveal a room with many women dressed in white with gold accessories. Atemu frowned knowing how boring this was going to be. An hour had past and he was board to the point to where he was nodding off. He was thankful to at least have a break during lunchtime. In which only Iri returned to entertain him since she did belong to him.

"Is something bothering you Master?" Iri asked, while pouring him some water.

"I have to choose a bride before I can become the next pharaoh…and before my 16th birthday. However, none of them are my type of woman. Plus I find it boring." Atemu answered, beginning to drink the water.

"That must be difficult for you…maybe if you spend more time with each princess you'll find the one that suits you." Iri replied.

Atemu sighed and looked at her with his amethyst eyes that seem to have a fire flickering in them, "It is quite a burden. Even though royalty is the highest rank we have less freedom then the city people do."

"Why do say that my prince?"

"You get the option to meet and love the person you marry before the ceremony."

Another servant brought in some grapes, olives, dates, and a slab of goat.

"Thank you Nuko." Atemu said.

"My lord do you wish me or the new girl to feed you the grapes?" Nuko asked.

"Oh no need, I'm quite capable of feeding myself."

Nuko nodded, bowed, and left Iri and Atemu alone once more.

Iri looked at the prince, "You seem lonely for a prince."

"I have companions…Priest Mahado and his apprentice Mana."

"Well if you ever do get lonely you know where to find me."

"Prince Atemu, its time." announced a guard.

A groan escaped from the prince not wanting to be board once more. He sighed and said good-bye to Iri and went back to where he was before.

"My prince, it turns out the last one you were to meet with has been kidnapped and sold as a slave." stated the matchmaker.

Atemu left and headed towards his room which pasted by the servants' room. On the other hand, Iri headed towards her chambers in the servants room. The prince was preoccupied with his thoughts when he felt his body bump into something warm and solid. He looked up to see it was Iri.

"Sorry my Prince." She said automatically.

"No need to apologize. After all I was the one who ran into you." Atemu replied

"Why do you show me such kindness?" Iri questioned looking down at the marble floor avoiding the prince's eyes.

A look of puzzlement came to his facial features, one of his hands lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Iri, I show you kindness because you're the only woman I can talk to anything about since my mother."

Suddenly one of the palace cats ran by chasing after a rat and pushed Iri into Atemu causing them to nearly kiss. Just their luck they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

* * *

a/n: plz R&R the next Papyrus 


	4. Papyrus three: Hidden Beauty

**The Silent Nile**

By: Rayisha

Papyrus three: Hidden Beauty 

A/n: sorry its so short the next one will be longer I promise.

------

"Atemu I see your getting a little close with your new friend." Said a masculine voice.

Iri instantly pulled away and bowed, "Good evening, my Pharaoh."

She was shaking in fear, because she remembered what Akuma had said, '_If_ you do something forbidden with the prince and get caught _you_ will be the one _punished_.'

"No need to fear me young one. I saw the cat push you into my son so no worries." Said the pharaoh patting her head, "I've made some adjustments to Atemu's room, that way you have your own bed to sleep in."

"Thank you." Iri replied bowing even lower.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon nodded and made a single to follow Atemu, which she did. When the two arrived in Atemu's room he sighed in relief falling backward onto his bed.

"Master is there anything I may do for you?"

Atemu sat up looking at her strait in the eyes, neither one took their eyes off of one another as if they had both cast a spell on each other. Iri turned her eyes away from her master beginning to feel flustered. The prince made a motion for her to sit next to him; she did as she was commanded.

"Let me see your face without the veil."

Despite her being against such an order she removed it reveling her whole face. A smile came to his face when he saw her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered stroking one of her cheeks, "why do you hid something so lovely?"

Iri turned herself away from Atemu, she felt so awkward around him as if butterflies were in her stomach. Every time she would stare into his amethyst eyes she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart flutter.

Her face was turned back to her master with his hand forcing her to look into his eyes once more. She felt his breath on her face.

_'What is wrong with me? He can do anything he wants to me without my veil on. Even take away the only things I have left.'_

Iri became silent as her cheeks turned a light red since her heart was racing wildly. Iri's body betrayed her by moving closer to the prince. Now it was Atemu's turn to blush, no woman except his mother had ever been so close to him. His own body closed the space that was between them causing their lips touching one another.

_'…Iri…please forgive my actions. I couldn't help myself…so you're so beautiful.'_

Atemu pulled away, "Sorry."

Iri knew what she had to do even if she didn't want to do it. After it was what she was trained to do and why she was given to Atemu.

"Master, if you desire something then I am here to please you in any matter to my ability. After all I was trained only to satisfy you and no one else whether it be in entertaining you or giving you pleasure in bed."

"Iri don't worry about what _I want_ so much sometimes its best to do what _you want_ instead."

"But Master...I can't do that. I have to make you happy if it makes me unhappy."


	5. Papyrus four: Thorns

**The Silent Nile**

By: Rayisha

**Papyrus four: Thorns**

The next few weeks were quite busy with the sudden death of the Pharaoh. Not only had members of the court had a funeral to repair they also had to find a bride for Atemu even quicker so he could be named Pharaoh.

Iri watched Atemu from a distance seeing he didn't like going to met the girls he was to choose from. For some reason it seem to bring tears to her eyes when she thought of him married especially if it was with someone he didn't love.

She was sitting in the servant bathing area pandering on when her and Atemu would get to spend more time together. Suddenly she smelt something sweet she turned to look for the source and saw Akuma.

'_Master…help...me' _was her last thought as her world blurred and turned black.

Akuma caught her before she hit the water. He laid her down on the floor taking out a dagger and began to silce at her arms and slashed arcoss her right eye.

When Iri was regaining consciousness Akuma began to rape the poor woman. After he finished he threw her into the water and threw a vase to get someone to come as he made his clever escape.

A servant called Mina entered the bathing area and screamed when she saw Iri's bloody body.

"Guards! Guards!" Mina shrieked, after putting a towel around Iri.

Two guards came in and saw the bloody woman.

"Do you know what happened?" The elder guard asked.

"No. But I heard something break. Obviously someone attacked her." Mina answered.

"We'll report this to the prince while you go tend to her wounds." said the younger guard.

Mina nodded and rushed to the bandaging area.

* * *

"Prince Atemu! Your companion has been injured." reported a young guard.

Atemu insistently looked worried, ""Take me to her."

"Yes, my prince."

They went to the bandaging area .

Atemu bent down to Iri's level seeing she was awake. Mina and the guard left them alone. Iri didn't look at Atemu at all as more blood was already staining the layers of bandage.

"…Who did this to you?"

Tears formed in Iri's eyes as she looked away from him. Her robe also has a little bit of blood on it. But not where her dagger wounds were.

"It was…Akuma…" Iri answered moving her body to a fetus possion.

"…There's something your not telling me…"

"Akuma…took away the only thing I had left of my own…now I've lost everything."

"You haven't lost everything. You still have your life. And you still have me."

Iri's eyes widened she moved her body towads Atemu. Tears fell from her cheeks,"How come everytime I am feeling down, you always seem to know what I need to hear?"

"Instnict I guess." Atemu said.

"I've been selfish latly…maybe this is the gods way of punishing me."

"How have you been selfish?"

"…I…I..I've been wanting to spend sometime with you. I like those moments where its just the two of us."

"Being lonely isn't selfish. And right now it _is_ just the two of us. " Atemu replied lifting Iri into his arms.

"There's no need to carry me I can walk."

"Would you rather bring more pain to yourself by walking with the chance of tripping?"

Iri kept silent and smiled, enjoying the moment.

'We won't get to share these moments for much longer…but for right now I'll just enjoy his company. Even if it's only for a short while.'

* * *

plz R&R next chapi. 


	6. Papyrus five: Into the night

**The Silent Nile**

By: Rayisha

Papyrus 5: Into the Night

**A/n**: thank you reviewers for still reading even when I have writer's block. I am very thankful. Espically since I didn't think this story would be that popular.

* * *

The moon was shinging in the night sky as if it were a peral on a black ribbion. A young man stood on the balconey of his room which over looked over the city he would regin over soon. He sighed as certain thoughts picked at his mind. 

"Master, what ails you so?" Asked a voice belonging to a young woman.

The woman's voice starltled the young man from his thoughts.

"My mother has chosen a bride for me…" The young man answered.

The woman's hair was black as the night surrounding them her jade eyes glistened with hidden tears. (Her right eye was scared.) She felt like someone had torn her heart from her very being hearing those words.

"I wish you happiness with your bride-to-be."

The woman turned to leave, when her wrist was grabed and her body was pulled forward into her master's chest.

"Iri, let one of our last nights together not have tears like so many of our times together have. Let me see that sweet smile of yours."

Iri forced a smile trying to make her master happy, "Maste-"

"Shhh…from now on I would like you to call me by my given name…Atemu."

"Atemu…" Iri said letting to word tingle across her lips, "my true name is Iriko."

"Iriko…meet me at the stables tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there."

The next morning Iriko ran to the stables her heart pounding as her mind returned to last night…the embrace and kind words. She shook her head clearing her mind when she saw Atemu whom had been waiting paiently for her.

"Good morning Iriko."

"Good moring Atemu."

"I can tell you're curious as to why I asked to meet here." Atemu commented with a sly smirk that sent chills up Iriko's back.

"Yes, actually."

"There is an oasis I would like to take you to. And it's less suspious to the guards if we share a horse."

Atemu swung onto a white a stalion and offered his hand to Iriko, when she accepted it he swung her up behind him. The horse started troting then broke into a gallop, causing a squeal to come from Iriko making her hold on to Atemu, which in return made him chuckle.

"How far away is this oasis?"

"Pretty far. No one in the palace knows of it. I guess you can call it my secret hideout."

"Then why do you want to show me?"

"Incase something were to happen this place would be safest."

Iriko smiled, _'He wants me to be safe. What about his feature wife…? Doesn't he want her safe?'_

'_If only Iriko had royal blood…'_

Finally, they came upon the oaios. It was a utopia on earth. The palm trees were filled with coconuts. The morning dew making the leaves shimer. The water source reflected the wonderous beauty that surround it it. A rainbow of flowers grew on almost every bush.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Atemu asked helping Iriko off the milky white stallion.

"Yes, it is…it reminds me of home." Iriko replied.

"Really? Where about in Kitsune Isle did you live?" Atemu inquired seeming quite intrigued.

"The palace. And no, I was not a servant there. I was the heir to the throne. However, on the day I was to leave for Egypt I was kidnapped. My home was destroyed as well as everyone I knew. Then I was sold into slavery and ironically brought to Egypt. That was at least two years ago. With how far away my home is from here, it would take that long to get here by boat and camel. A few weeks ago if I hadn't been kidnapped I would be in the group with all those girls you really don't seem interrested in." Iriko stated.

'_She has royal blood! Thank the gods.'_

'_I haven't even known Atemu for that long…yet I love him. However, I can never be his since he is to be married to someone else. I'll have to watch him from a distance till the day I am set free or death comes.'_

"Why didn't you tell me you were of royal blood, it would have saved you from such misery."

"I wouldn't have gotten to know you as well as I do now if I did. Nor would I be able to say that I think …no…I know that my heart and soul belong to you and you alone. You are the reason I can keep living." Stated Iriko

Atemu's eyes widened, then a breathtaking smile came across his lips.

"I use to often pray to the gods to send me someone that wouldn't care what I was and would love me who I was…and here you are standing before me. I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul ever since I first saw you and if possiable that love has grown stronger as I've gotten to know you." Atemu declared.

"What about that woman that is your feature wife?"

"I'll talk to Mother about that. Don't worry. Now let's head back before anyone notices we're gone."

Without another word they headed back to the palace to speak to the queen.

* * *

A/n: should there be lemon scence in a feature papyrus or not? 

Plz R&R the next Papyrus.


	7. Papyrus six: Mother

**The Silent Nile**

By: Rayisha

Papyrus six: Mother

Atemu and Iriko returned to the palace when the sun was high in the cloudless sky. The stables with many horses soon came into view. Unfortunately, Priest Mahado was standing near the stable's entrance, and he did not look too happy. A sigh escaped him.

"Prince Atemu. I see you returned safely." Mahado stated, looking relieved.

"I see you noticed…I was gone."

"More than just I have noticed your disappearance."

The prince looked nervous hearing that, "Does mother know?"

"….My prince, your mother was taken by the gods earlier this morning. She had another fainting spell and never woke up. Isis had predicted it last night while you slept."

"I see…may her soul rest peacefully with Father's."

As much as Atemu loved his mother, he was relived to know she died than sad. Especially since, she kept having some many fainting spells.

The funeral for her was not as fancy as his father's had been. Since his father's tomb was already sealed, the priests decided to cremate her, which would be better than spreading her disease. Iriko tried her best to comfort her beloved.

* * *

Atemu was sitting on his bed reading an interesting scroll Mahado had given him; Iriko smirked as she snuck behind him and blew in his ear. He spun his head towards Iriko's direction with his amethyst eyes. After he realized it was only Iriko he looked relieved. She giggled like a little girl whispering a secret. Atemu set down the scroll after marking his spot. 

"I was wondering where you were at." the prince said pulling Iriko onto him.

"I was bathing. And as you requested the guards still keep watch at the bathing door." Iriko replied

"Good. I don't want you getting attacked again." he stated brushing back, some of Iriko's loose locked back behind her ear. His hand then caressed her cheek.

A tender kissed was put onto her lips she returned it.

"My love…do you wish to have children?"

"Yes. More than ever if you are the father."

Iriko traced his muscular abdomen as well as his chest making him moan in pleasure. She was making him drunk with wanting her. A fiery kiss was slashed across her lips pressing against her chest forcing her on her back. Their garments were tossed to the floor. Atemu explored her body trying to push any button that was unknown to him. Again he pressed his lips against hers licking and biting them. Iriko automatically opened her mouth as massaged her tongue with his he caressed one of her breasts making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck. She began to massage his tongue with her own. Next, Atemu's other hand caressed her area and stuck a finger within her, this caused her area to be set aflame and moan deeper in pleasure. She arched her back ready for him to enter her body, which he did. He at first went slow then began to go faster. Iriko wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back as he trusted himself as far as he could hoping his seed would plant itself in her womb.

Both were breathing rapidly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Atemu searched for Isis. He found her in her usual spot.

"Priestess Isis-"

"You wish to know the result of your actions last night?"

"How did you know about that?"

"No offence Pharaoh, but I believe almost everyone in the palace could hear you two."

Atemu's cheeks grew red and he coughed.

Isis put her hands near her millennium necklace. She saw Iriko holding a one-year-old boy that looked like a black haired Atemu. She also saw the fate of the Pharaoh. Then the vision faded.

"You actions were not in vain. Beware when the child is a year old, danger lays ahead for you my Pharaoh which will lead to great sorrow for your queen."

* * *

**Nine moons later**

* * *

**Iriko's POV**

_Pain. Breathe. Pain. This was a constant pattern for the past 2 hours. Pain was all I felt as the offspring of Atemu and I was coming into this world. I screamed as the unspeakable pain over came me once again. Soon I heard muttered voices as the pain ceased and I heard an infant's cry. Then darkness._

**Normal POV**

The baby shrieked as the cord connecting it to its mother was cut with a dagger. Atemu was beaming with happiness.

"My pharaoh. The queen has birthed you a healthy son." announced one of the midwives.

* * *

Plz R&R the next papyrus. 

a/n: the next papyrus will be the last. Don't worry I'm working on a sequel. And any ideas for a name of the son be free to suggest.


	8. Papyrus seven: Goodnight

**The Silent Nile**

By: Rayisha

Papyrus seven: Goodnight

**I would like to thank the following reviewers who have been such loyal readers! **

acesgirl22

La-Garce-Fille

hound of drakness

Nefretete

FFFX

Yamis Girl 4everandever

* * *

Akins was now a year old and each day he looked more and more like his father save for his eyes and hair color.

The pharaoh watched Iriko chased after the young Akins with amusement in his eyes. However, Isis's warning still echoed in his mind. '_Beware when the child is a year old for danger is soon to come for you my pharaoh.' _

"Akins, come back here!"

"No!" he squeaked, 'waddling' away.

Iriko sighed and finally caught him, "Ha! Got you!"

"Mama let go. Me no want bath." Akins cried squirming in his mother's arms.

An irritated and tired look came upon Iriko's face.

"Dear, I'll give him one, you should go rest you look tired." Atemu said taking Akins.

"Thank you Atemu." Iriko replied.

'_My love…ever so caring. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do.'_

Iriko walked to the bedroom her and Atemu shared and fell into a small slumber.

Isis in the meantime looked into the feature to see if the fate of the pharaoh had changed.

_In an area built of stone Akins, body was lifeless. __A silver haired man around the late pharaoh's age cackled evilly, his eyes turned towards a woman sobbing in terror and sadness. A smirk came across his face as the tip of his sword aimed toward her and glowed. The light in the woman's jade eyes became dead as her body plummeted to the ground the tiara on head flying off and striking the surface of the area. Then nothing as the vision faded._

Priestess Isis's eyes looked quite worried.

'_I should tell the Pharaoh.'_

------------

The sun shone brightly like diamonds on the wall. Atemu had finished drying himself off and was now drying Akins's midnight hair with a blue towel.

"There now that bath wasn't so bad was it?" Atemu asked, now beginning to dry Akins's body.

"I guess." Akin answered, not looking interested.

Atemu dressed his son in normal garments and placed Akins on his shoulders.

"Next time, don't splash me so much, you little trouble maker."

Akins giggled, "It fun to splash!"

Atemu chuckled as they walked down the hallway their laughter ceased when they saw Isis standing next to Priest Seto.

"My pharaoh, I have horrible news. It involves Queen Iriko and Prince Akins."

"Seto could you please take Akins to his mother, she should be in the sleeping chambers."

"Of course my pharaoh."

Atemu handed Akins to the tall priest, whom walked away with Akins.

"Isis what fate of Iriko and Akins have you seen?" Atemu asked.

"Death." Isis whispered.

Atemu's amethyst orbs widened, "Death!"

"Yes, the first to be taken is your son." Isis replied, trying to keep herself together.

Tears began to form in the young pharaoh's eyes, "How does death come upon them?"

"That you will have to find out for yourself. But even though your queen and son's feature is dark remember yours is as well no matter how you try to change it." Isis stated.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile Akuma planed his ultimate revenge.

"Raping that wench was just the beginning. Now I can target the whole family, now that I have this."

A golden sword glimmered with an evil aura as a wicked smirk came to Akuma's face.

------------------------

Iriko brushed Akins hair making it look descent.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a little sister?"

"That's a lot to ask for Akins…epically when your father and I have you to take care of."

"But…"

"Shhh. It's time for bed."

"Sing lullaby Mama."

(a/n: song not mine belongs to the group _Evanescence_)

"_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye."_

Iriko kissed the forehead of her sleeping child as she pulled a blanket over him.

"How touching." sneered a masculine voice.

Iriko's head turned toward the voice, "Akuma! How did you get past the guards!"

A cackle came from the male voice. "Easily I killed them."

Iriko protectively held the slumbering child, "I'm not letting you take him."

"And what makes you think you of all people can stop me?" Akuma snarled lifting the golden sword and pointing it at Akins.

The sword glowed sending an electrical shock to Akins body making it go limp. As strong as Iriko tried to be, tears fell like rain. She laid her son down back on the bed.

"This sword has more power then your pharaoh can ever have…even with that millennium puzzle of his. Infact he is probably in battle with one of my warriors as we speak. Not to mention your pharaoh's soul will be sealed if he tries to seal away the shadow games. Now is the time for your demise many your soul rest in pieces!" Akuma stated aiming the sword at her.

_Iriko's POV_

_That golden sword that took Akins life hit my body as memories of my life up to this very moment flashed before my eyes. Then shadows that never seemed to end then turned to light I heard my dear Atemu's voice telling me that everything will be all right and to sleep. He promised that we would meet again someday. The darkness then came again and I knew no more._

_--------------------_

_Atemu's POV_

_I felt deep in my heart that Iriko was gone as I sealed away the shadow games. The millennium puzzle shattered. Darkness came then I saw Iriko, which made light come when I encountered her. I promised her that we would be reunited some day and to sleep for now. The darkness came back…then sleep came to me, which seemed like the forever sleep until I was awakened by a boy that had Akins's eyes._

_My memory of the past was then taken from me._

_------------------_

**The End**

A/n: Plz R&R the sequel when it is posted. Again thank you to everyone that has enjoyed this story. Hope to see you review the sequel! Bye for now!


End file.
